


Tan, pero tan grande

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Menstruation, Rare Pairings, Rule 63
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: No es que Yamaguchi tenga un problema con los tampones, es solo que no son lo suyo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Tan, pero tan grande

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Habrá un momento en el que no escriba sobre Yamaguchi? Comienzo a dudarlo. Bueno, al menos ahora son tías, porque larga vida a el genderbend y a la rule 63. 
> 
> Maybe hago uno de Tanaka y Kageyama, porque últimamente me están gustando mucho y hay pocas historias de ellos (HAY SIETE), o quizás otro de Matsukawa e Iwaizumi, que me enamoré de ellos so hard. 
> 
> Y btw, he estrenado el tag de Daishou Suguru/Yamaguchi Tadashi el cual ahora tiene dos obras (son las dos mías pero da igual así se anima a la gente). Me siento media famosa. 
> 
> Bien, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer y muchos besos a todos ustedes. <3

Incluso el gemido ahogado de Kuroo es doblegado por el sonido de su móvil, el cual vibra a la par de una estúpida melodía sobre su mesa de noche, indicando que es una llamada telefónica lo que la acaba de despertar. Saca su mano de debajo de las mantas y busca el aparato sin estar segura en dónde lo había dejado, siguiendo la vibración a tientas y tirando con ello algo que había sobre el mueble. Al final consigue encontrarlo y, con toda la pereza del mundo, se lo lleva a la oreja.

—¿Buenos días?

La voz de Yamaguchi es la que la recibe al otro lado y Kuroo le responde con un nuevo gemido, en forma de quejido, que demuestra que su novia le acaba de despertar. Pega aún más sus muslos contra su estómago y con su brazo desocupado abraza sus piernas, sintiendo la punzada de dolor crecer en su vientre, la cual el sueño había hecho olvidar.

—¿Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclama la chica, lamentando el haberla llamado para una completa tontería. Se queda mirando la fila de compresas y tampones con las que lleva luchando, al menos, unos diez minutos, al no tener ni idea de cuáles serían los más cómodos para su novia. —Pensé que a estas horas ya estarías despiertas, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Kuroo se encoge de hombros, a pesar de que sabe que la chica no puede verla y pasa su lengua sobre sus secos labios, sintiendo una plasticidad incómoda de recién levantada que no le gusta nada.

—Ahora mismo me apetece dormir y despertarme cuando Bokuto sea presidenta. —Yamaguchi se ríe, al menos su novia está lo suficientemente bien como para hacer bromas, por lo que suelta un suspiro aliviado.

—Bien, ¿necesitas algo? Estoy en el super, te dejé una nota en la mesa de noche pero dudo que la hayas visto... —Ah, así que eso es lo que Kuroo tiró. —Por cierto, ¿qué clase de tampones usas?

—Los grandes —murmura Kuroo pronto se da cuenta de que está sudando. Resopla exhausta, porque sabe que si se quita la maldita manta acabará muriéndose de frío. —Son los de la caja verde, creo.

—Wow —Yamaguchi coge la caja y se queda mirando los dibujos que aparecen en esta. Esto... Parece demasiado grande. — _Wow_.

Kuroo ríe, sin tener ni idea de lo que está pensando su novia, y se arriesga a asomar levemente su cabeza por encima de las sábanas. La habitación está completamente iluminada por la ventana medio abierta, lo suficiente como para que entre algo de aire sin el peligro de helar el cuarto. Yamaguchi la habría abierto antes de irse.

—¿"Wow" qué?

Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros, dejando la caja de tampones en el carro y girándose para coger una de sus compresas.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo te metes eso... Ahí —explica Yamaguchi, sintiendo el cómo toda su espalda se estremece ante solo la idea. Ella está bastante contenta con sus compresas sin alas de algodón por mucho que le impidan ir a la playa mientras tiene el período, o moverse como siempre lo hace mientras hace deporte.

—Vamos, tampoco es tan difícil —se vuelve a reír Kuroo, agradeciendo que su temperatura comienza a volver a la normalidad, moviéndose en su cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Debería levantarse para tomar una pastilla antes de que el dolor se vuelva insoportable, sin embargo, no tiene gana alguna de hacerlo.

—Pero te tienes que meter un tubito tan grande y de plástico, Tetsu. —Yamaguchi está completamente escandalizada, comienza a notar el cómo se enrojece sin querer y se apresura a empujar su carro para desaparecer del pasillo de la higiene personal.

—Dices esto ahora, pero poco te importa cuando son mis dedos —tararea Kuroo, sonriéndole divertida a la almohada, a sabiendas del tipo de reacción que desencadenaría en su novia.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, eres tan vergonzosa. —Se queja como puede Yamaguchi, alegre de que al menos la chica no es capaz de ver el cómo su rostro pasa a ser un gigantesco semáforo y, apocada, infla sus mofletes.

Kuroo canturrea de nuevo: —Pero no lo niegas.

—Ay, cállate. ¿Quieres algo más del supermercado? ¿Helado? —Yamaguchi cambia de tema con rapidez antes de que su novia se dedique a molestarla y camina directamente hacia la sección de congelados del lugar.

—Sí, por favor —suspira Kuroo. —Y ven rápido por favor, necesito que continúes siendo una buena novia y me acaricies la espalda mientras vemos alguna película triste sobre perros, ¿vale?

Yamaguchi se ríe y asiente con la cabeza: —Vale.

Y cuando cree que su novia está a punto de colgar, su voz suena de nuevo. —Quizás vale puede ser nuestro nuevo para siempre.

—Duerme de nuevo, por favor. —Y cuelga, riendo todavía, sacando del congelador uno de esos helados de hielo con forma de animales.


End file.
